


Merry Fucking Christmas

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic number 5 for the advent challenge.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Clint dumped the apples into the fruit salad and, wiping his hands on a dish towel, turned to check on the french toast bake. It _looked_ done. He opened the door and poked it with a knife. Clean. He took it out of the oven and put it on a burner to cool.

"Right," he muttered. "There's the fruit salad. Egg bake. Coffee. OJ." He looked over at Lucky. "Did I miss anything?"

Lucky raised an ear. Clint turned and blinked. "Morning."

Phil smiled. "Morning. Did you make breakfast?"

Clint beamed. "I did! And nothing got burnt."

"I'm surprised," Phil told him dryly.

Rubbing the back of his head, Clint shared a look with Lucky. "I asked Kate to help out. To text me a few reminders."

"Well, it worked," Phil approved. He sat on a bar stool and propped his elbows up. "So what are we having?"

Clint's thoughts derailed. Phil hadn't fully gotten dressed so he was shirtless, wearing only sleep pants. Sitting, all Clint could see was bare chest. And here they were, in Clint's apartment after a spectacular night of an amazing first date and steamy night back here and Phil was just sitting there. Calm. Patient. Waiting to hear what Clint had made.

It was a little disruptive. In a good way.

"Clint?" Phil pressed, looking confused.

Clint licked his lips. "Casserole has to cool. Can I have a starter of your cock?" He blinked and blushed. "Uh. Sorry. I was, um."

Phil smiled and stood up. "I think we can manage a quick blow job if that's really what you want."

If he wanted? _If he wanted?_ Clint said a quick thankful prayer to whatever it was that kept his butt out of real trouble and got down on his knees. "Please, sir?"

Phil stepped up to him and cupped his cheek. "Take my pants off, soldier."

"Fuck, yes," Clint breathed. _Merry fucking Christmas to me,_ he thought smugly.


End file.
